


When I told you

by itsspanner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Bittersweet, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsspanner/pseuds/itsspanner
Summary: "You cried when I told you, tear tracks down your proud face. Regret threatened to bubble up like bile, sitting heavy in my stomach. But I forced the words out anyway, past the tightness of my throat. Your face crumpled and shattered, the facade sitting in shards at your feet. They looked up mockingly, teasing me with happy bygones."George is married to a woman, the perfect woman, or she would be if he liked women. How does he deal with the aftermath of him breaking off his affair with Dream?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	When I told you

**Author's Note:**

> So here George is "I" and Dream is "you" to avoid any confusion. So Dream and George were having an affair while George is married and he meets Dream a year later at, a dinner party I suppose?
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy because I really like it :)

You cried when I told you, tear tracks down your proud face. Regret threatened to bubble up like bile, sitting heavy in my stomach. But I forced the words out anyway, past the tightness of my throat. Your face crumpled and shattered, the facade sitting in shards at your feet. They looked up mockingly, teasing me with happy bygones.

It was foggy when I told you, the damp air mixed with the tears running down my face. When had I started crying? It didn't matter anyway, what was a few more drops of water on the shining morning dew? I couldn't take it anymore, watching you crumble in front of me, you who had always seemed so strong to me. I left then, twisting the ring on my finger that had never felt more heavy. I left, feeling desperately like I had left some part of me there. With you.

I know they talk about me, sharp words exchanged by sharp tongues. Our eyes meet. It's the first time in a year we've even been in the same room and every particle in my body sings at our proximity. Something rises in me, something I haven't felt since, since you. I look away, severing the connection. You turn around and walk away, every single cell in my body wills me to follow you, but I, but I restrain myself. Just barely.

You glance back to me and I feel the caress of your eyes almost like a physical touch. I yearn for your touch, just once last time. Just the thought of your hands on me again, the soft brush of your hands, (not calloused, never calloused,) against my skin, raises goosebumps on the back of my neck. I meet your eyes again, the sheer feeling in them pushes the breath out of me. I can't breathe, I can't even remember how to breathe. I never needed to breathe when I was with you.

You stole my breath like you stole my heart, soft brushes of your lips against mine. Lips that plague my mind to this day, when they are not mine to kiss anymore. They never were really.

You break our eye contact, walking down the corridor. Away from me. You still hold my heart, even now I can feel it, pushing against my chest begging to feel your embrace, (warm, so warm,) once again. I watch you walk away, I can't look away. You command my attention, then and always, my whole body is fine-tuned to you, to your touch, your sweet words. You said so much, but it never really meant anything.

"Darling?" a soft voice at my side. My wife. I know I should love her, I should. She's everything a good man would want and I am lucky to have her. I am. But maybe I am not a good man.

I have to breathe to answer her, the air that had been so elusive while you were here returning to me now as she looks at me with her deep blue eyes, (not green, never green), "Yes darling?"

"Are you okay? You're a little breathless," she says in that airy way of hers.

"I'm- I'm fine," I should care for her, I know I should. But I can't. Not when her eyes are blue and her hair is blonde but not the right blonde and she talks to me softly, not loud and outspoken. How can I love her if she's not you.

I look desperately down the hallway after you, but you're gone. The only evidence you were ever here, the rapid beating of my heart as it races to break out my chest and return to you. I missed my chance.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hope you enjoyed this one-shot :))))
> 
> im lowkey doing anything this point other than update my series but im sorry, there'll be an update by next sunday at the latest.
> 
> anywaysss thank you for reading :DDD comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
